


brad/nate - children

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For alethialia</p><p>Originally posted 4-2-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - children

**Author's Note:**

> For alethialia
> 
> Originally posted 4-2-09

“How do you feel about children?”

“What do you mean? Like raising them or like sautéing one up for breakfast?”

Nate stares at Brad for a long moment before blinking. “Pardon?”

“You know. Butter. Onions. Garlic.” Brad’s face is carefully blank, but his eyes are bright. “Yummy.”

“You are such a…”

Brad catches Nate’s hand as Nate reaches to grab him, using it as leverage to push Nate onto his back on the bed. Brad angles over him, sliding one leg between both of Nate’s as he pins Nate’s wrists to the mattress. “I enjoy the act that tends to lead to the procreation of children. Does that count?”

“Considering you’re in bed with a man…”

Brad laughs and reaches between them, wrapping his hand loosely around Nate’s cock. “Trust me, I’m well aware of that.”

Nate groans, the sound thick and deep in his throat. “Good.”

“Just good, sir?”

“Don’t call me sir.” Nate thrusts into Brad’s hand, the movement causing Nate’s thigh to rub against Brad’s erection. 

“Old habits die hard.” Brad’s thumb slides over the slick head before stroking down the length.

“Ha.” Nate laughs roughly, short of breath. “Not the only thing that’s hard.”

Brad rolls his eyes, shifting his weight so that he’s more firmly pressed against Nate. “That’s like bad porn dialogue.”

“There’s good porn dialogue?”

“Point.” Brad leans in, his breath hot on Nate’s neck. “What do you think about kids?”

“Normally when someone’s stroking my dick, I don’t.” Nate laughs again.

“You brought it up.” Brad catches Nate’s earlobe between his teeth then sucks on it, his breath sending hot shivers down Nate’s spine. “You want babies, Nate? ‘m I gonna have to find you a girlfriend?”

“Don’t…fuck, Brad. I don’t want a girlfriend.” Nate’s hands slide along the hard muscles of Brad’s back, fingertips pressing hard against his skin, urging him closer. Brad’s hand tightens around Nate’s cock in response, stroking it firmly 

“What do you want?”

“Would the phrase ‘shut up and fuck me’ be out of line?”

“No, sir.” Brad eases his hand away, forcing a rough groan from Nate. Brad moves his other leg between Nat’s, kneeling there and staring down at him. Brad doesn’t move and Nate works hard to hold perfectly still, not reacting to the heat of Brad’s eyes beyond the instinctive hardening of his cock, the twitch of flesh trying to remind Brad of its presence. Brad’s hands settle on the top of Nate’s thigh then he slowly drags them down until he reaches Nate’s knees, pushing them up toward Nate’s chest. 

Nate bends willing, his eyes hot on Brad. “Don’t call me sir.”

Brad leans in, kissing Nate as he grabs the lube and a condom from on top of the nightstand. “Yes, sir.”

“Asshole.”

“As you say, sir.” He pulls back, painting lube with his fingers where directed. “Shall we see how good my effect on target is, sir?”

“Brad.”

Brad presses his cock against Nate and pushes in slowly, small thrusts going deeper with each stroke. “I know. I know. Shut the fuck up.”

Nate’s back arches as Brad fills him, groaning as Brad’s arms catch Nate at the knees, forcing them further against his chest. “M-more the second half.”

“And fuck you?” Brad asks, his laugh husky. Nate nods and Brad kisses him, leaving Nate breathless and gasping. “Good thing I was always excellent at following orders.”


End file.
